villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Serpent's Hand
The Serpent's Hand is a small but formidable militant leaderless resistance organization opposed to the SCP Foundation and the Global Occult Coalition, whom it wages guerrilla warfare against. This organization consists of about 17 members. It has been responsible for the freeing of several SCPs in the past, as well as the loss of several GOC cells. It is considered a "para-environmental terrorist organization" by the GOC. GOC agents have standing shoot-on-sight orders for all Hand agents. Overview Origin The Serpent's Hand's origin is unknown. Goals and Motives Whereas many organizations involved in the supernatural and paranormal in the Foundation universe aim to suppress public knowledge of anomalous (supernatural) events and objects in order to preserve a sense of normalcy, the Hand seek to spread awareness of the anomalous to the public and integrate the anomalous into society. This drives them to extreme opposition to the GOC, who see the anomalous as in and of itself anathema to the human race and regularly destroy anomalous objects, often using anomalous technology to do so themselves. They are also opposed to the Foundation due to its containment of anomalies, including imprisonment of sentient anomalies, although they do not despise them as much as they do the GOC. Many members of the Hand are anomalous themselves or are heavily connected with anomalous humans or humanoids (such as anomalous friends or family). Structure As a leaderless resistance organization, the Hand does not have any organizational structure; the only true requirement for joining the Hand is to decide that one is a member and carry out acts in the name of the Hand. This is only partially understood by the Foundation and the GOC. However, most members are known to utilize portals to an extra-dimensional library known as the Wanderer's Library, the nexus of all realities. One prominent member in the Hand, often (mistakenly) theorized to be its leader, is an enigmatic female figure known as L.S. It is possible that L.S. is Alison Chao (also known as the Black Queen), the daughter of Dr. Gears, as it may be an acronym for "Little Sister". Members (Note: All names originate from the SCP-Wiki, either from SCP-Files, Stories or other documents) Leader(s) *M. Agents *John Morse *Dominic Alvares *Joanna Cross *Elizabeth Dufree *Tilda Moose *David Mercer (PoI-24152) *O. M. Jenkins *Grauen Wolke *Gewitter Wolke *Crow Far-Walker *Hayden L. *Lola S. *Zeb T. *Jana O. *L. S. *S. C. *W. L. Relationships with Other GOI's The Serpent's Hand refers to the SCP Foundation as the "jailors", for locking up the paranormal, and believes that keeping the it secret from the public is wrong. Despite this, the two groups have secretly worked together against more dangerous anomalies and open hostilities are rare. The Global Occult Coalition on the other hand is viewed with extremely open hostility by the Hand, due them destroying anomalies and are often called "book-burners" because of this. The Hand is only known to use unprovoked violence against the GOC. The Hand just got recently friendly relationships with the Chaos Insurgency and the Office For The Reclamation of Islamic Artifacts in november 2019. External Links *http://www.scp-wiki.net/groups-of-interest#toc21 *http://www.scp-wiki.net/serpent-s-hand-hub Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Organizations Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains